A Person is always Them Self
by Willow92
Summary: Buffy is rich and popular. Angel is poor and a geek. Do opposites atract or will they just hate each other? AU BA all the way Chapter 6 now up!
1. Default Chapter

A Person is always Them Self  
  
I don't own anyone but Fiona. If I did Buffy and Angel would never have broken up!!! Damn Joss...  
  
Summary: Buffy has everything including popularity. Angel has great friends and is good in school. What happens when Angel brakes up with his ex? Will they get feelings for each other or will they just hate each other still? AU&BA  
  
Dedication: this is dedicated to Heather, Lindsay, and Lacey... You guys rock!  
  
Reviews: PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS STORY!!!!!  
  
Spoilers: none that I really no of. But that could change  
  
Rating: So fare I think PG but that also might change  
  
Pairings: Starts out BS for like one-two chapters, BA mostly, X/C, W/? I need help picking for Willow should it be Tara or OZ?  
  
A/N: Angel had a long term GF but she broke up with him. Also this is my first BA story even though I love them so I hope you guys like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy looked at herself in the mirror applying makeup for the day. When she was done she walked into the closet and pulled out the latest fashion from the mall, a blood red leather skirt that went down three inches above her nee and a black neon shirt. To go with the outfit she had nee high boots.  
  
Buffy ran down stairs afraid she was going to be late, "Hi Mom, bye Mom" She said running out the door with her backpack on her back.  
  
"Need a ride?" Buffy looked at the guy.  
  
"Spike thank god yes I do" She said to her long term boyfriend as she got into the car. "I thought I was a little late. But now I know I am very late"  
  
"Hey I'm the one driving lady! If I knew you were grouchy I would not have volunteered." Spike said  
  
Buffy was finally at school. She spotted Cordelia, Harmony, and Darla sitting on the school benches.  
  
"Hey what sup?" Buffy asked when she got there.  
  
"Obviously that skirt up your white trashy ass" Darla said jealous of the outfit.  
  
"Oh please Darla you just wish you had that outfit. It looks awesome on you Buffy don't listen to her," Cordelia said to her best friend.  
  
Faith walked over to the group, "Oh my god guys this is the biggest news of the year!" Faith gasped  
  
"Really my outfit is?" Buffy asked looking down at it "I just thought it was OK"  
  
"Not that Blondie, Angel broke up with Fiona! That means he's free for the taking," Faith said rubbing her hands together.  
  
"No way... One of my best friends isn't going to date that person. Sure he might be cute but he is poor and hangs out with geeks," Buffy said pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Please Buff, you don't know that he could, ya, know change?" Harmony said looking at everyone.  
  
"I already am set for the future... I have the best boyfriend, good friends and OK grades. I'll do fine" Buffy said confident but not sure if she was.  
  
"OK B, whatever you say, I'm so going for it!" Faith said looking over at him.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but look at Angel... 'I guess he is OK but it doesn't change anything!' her mind said  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Same time different people)  
  
Angel walked into school not feeling anything. After Fiona broke up with him he hasn't been feeling anything. He saw Xander, Willow, OZ, and Tara sitting at the table. "Hey" he said gloomily  
  
"That's what we were going to say" Oz said looking up  
  
"We heard 'bout you and Fiona sorry. But we must look on the bright side I'd rather see you with Faith then Fiona... Ok maybe not but you get my point," Xander said giving a goofy grin.  
  
"You like girls that begin with 'F'" Angel asked sitting down  
  
"I think Xander means you should move on don't brood. Be happy" Willow said happily patting his shoulder.  
  
"Hey I got to go see Mr. Giles about that assigned homework." OZ said getting up and walked towards the building  
  
"We had homework?" Xander asked  
  
"Yes on pages 186-200 we had to write a 2 page summery of it" Tara said talking for the first time.  
  
"So who's smarter again...? Willow or Angel?" Xander asked smiling.  
  
"Willow" Angel said at the same time Willow said "Angel"  
  
"So Wills can I please borrow the paper and copy it please?"  
  
"Just because I love you Xander," Willow said handing the paper to Xander.  
  
"Hey the popular kids are looking at you, Angel" Tara said noticing the group for the first time all day.  
  
"How many people did Xander tell that I broke up with Fiona?"  
  
"About everyone" Willow said smiling.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"Do you see Buffy's outfit?" Tara asked  
  
"Yeah" Willow said, "I'd die to have that outfit I love it. Where does she come up with that stuff?" Willow asked  
  
"I hate her," Angel said looking at her  
  
"Ah but my friend hate is such a strong word for such a hot girl," Xander said looking her over when he was done.  
  
"She's OK but I have everything I need and I don't need some new girl in my life right now" Angel said trying to convince the others  
  
"Sure Angel... I know I'm not the only one at this table that wants a part of her ass. And let me say I hope it is not Willow or Tara that'd just be disturbing," Xander said looking at his friend.  
  
Angel just looked at her then turned back to his friends 'I don't like her I have everything I need. Nothing is going to change me now.'  
  
Boy were Buffy and Angel wrong... they will know soon enough. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
WOW I wrote that in 30 minutes... I hope you guys liked that...  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!! I might not update if you don't do it... state your opinion I don't care if you hated it just review it! PLEASE! TTFN  
  
Thank you, Willow92  
  
;) 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Person is Always Themselves: Part 2!**

**Pairs, dedication, etc. everything is on a different chapter!**

**Here we go! HOPE YOU LOVE!!!**

**Feed back: IS NEEDED OR I MIGHT GET A WRITERS BLOCK!!! ;)**

* * *

Buffy walked into English right on time with Cordelia, Faith, Darla and Harmony at her side. She sat down in her assigned seat next to Riley Finn the guy that wants to go out with her. She said no a thousand times saying that she has a boyfriend but he doesn't seam to listen.

"Class we will be working on a class assignment this week; you and your partner must pick a war in history and write a summary on it. It must include how many casualties there were and what your opinion is on it." Mr. Giles explained. "Now please listen for your names and what group you are in. Cordelia and Alexander,"

Cordelia looked over at Xander disgusted than looked back at Mr. Giles. "Faith and Spike," Faith looked at Buffy with a sorry explanation on her face. Spike looked at Faith a raised his eye brows.

"Darla and...Willow," Willow looked at Darla and turned away knowing she was in trouble. Darla looked really annoyed on the other hand Mr. Giles was definitely her least favorite teacher!

"Buffy and Angel" Buffy looked at all of her friends. Angel was the one person she **_didn't_** want to work with. Angel just looked at Willow and Xander they both had goofy grins on their faces.

"Will everyone now go to their partners and plan out the week," Mr. Giles didn't ask he made it a statement.

Buffy walked over to Angel and put her things down on the empty seat next to him. "Listen I really don't want to work with you but it looks like I have to." Buffy really didn't even look at him.

"Feelings mutual. So what war do you want to write our report on?" Angel looked at her.

"How about World War 2, very interesting if you ask me," Buffy for the first time looked into his eyes and could have sworn she saw his soul.

"Sounds good, when do you want to start everything?"

"My dad has a library in his work office you want to go there?"

"Sure," Angel looked down and started to fool around with a ring on his thumb.

"Do you know where I live?" Buff looked down at what he was looking at and it was a ring on his finger.

Angel felt like saying no but everyone knows where she lives at the mansion on Crawford Street. "Yeah I do."

"OK meet me there at 3:30," Buffy looked over at Faith and saw Spike was flirting with herâ€ '_I guess I could flirt a little',_ "You can stay over for dinner if you want." She looked at him hopefully.

"I can't I have to leave at 5:00 for work." He said as politely as he could, he really hated her and if he was around her to much then he might not be able to get out alive. He looked over at Fiona and saw her with Parker and his mood totally changed. "Rain check maybe?"

"Of course," The bell rang as soon as the words came out of her mouth. "See you at 3:30"

"Hey B, how was working with Angel? Isn't he so hot?" Faith asked when she caught up with Buffy outside the door.

"Yeah it is. Faith can I tell you something and will you keep it?" Buffy pleaded looking like she was going to cry

"Sure B, whatever it is you can totally confide in me," Faith looked at her strange.

"I think I like Angel a lot and might brake up with Spike," Buffy said to Faith

"Oh, I think he wants the same thing he kept flirting with me today," Faith looked at Buffy, "B, are you sure I thought you loved Spike, I mean he treats you perfectly.

"I know, I love him but I'm not in love with him. What do you think I should do?" Buffy looked at her friend

"I think you should go for it, make him like youâ€ do the charm thing." Faith looked at her friend and smiled at her.

"What charm thing," Cordelia asked when Cordelia, Harmony, and Darla walked up to them.

"Nothing" Buffy and Faith said at the same time, "Nothing at all!"

"OK Buffy I am totally going to watch you this afternoon." Darla said

"So Cordy how was Xander?" Buffy asked as she smirked at her.

"Horribleâ€ it's horrible! How was Angel?"

"It went better than I planned" Buffy looked at Faith then went home getting ready to see Angel.

Angel met up with Xander and Willow after class. "Hey, how was Queen C Xander?" Xander looked at his best friend with a smile on his face.

"She wouldn't stop talking about her perfect life" Xander looked at Willow, "And what about Snot Darla?"

"She's really hard to figure out but I think I will have it by tomorrow, lets just say I think I will be doing this report by myself." Willow looked confident and looked at Angel, "how was Buffy?"

"She was pretty good actuallyâ€ I think I might grow to like her. She is sort of sweet, but she was talking about her house and wanted me to stay over for diner. I wonder what happened to her and Spike. Maybe I should ask them."

"Don't worry about it, she was probably just going to have the butlers make the butlers make the dinner and say she did it. You know how rich girls are." Xander looked at Angel and then felt Willow hit him on the arm, "ow!"

"Well don't make fun of them they are still human!" Willow walked away

"Do you think I offended her kind or do u think she is starting to become rich?" Xander asked Angel rubbing his shoulder.

Angel walked away toward Willow not even answering Xander's stupid question.

"Guess that's a no to everything then." Xander walked off to find OZ.

Buffy caught up with Spike at 2:30, "Spike I need to talk to you" Buffy yelled

"Buffy what is it need a ride home?" Spike looked worried at her

"No I need to talk to you its important." Buffy said with pleading eyes

"OK I need to talk to you too. You go first."

"OK today during class I was watching you talk to Faith and I started thinking about our relationship. Spike I need you to know that I can't and never will love you I am really sorry but you will find a girl that is perfect for you, just wait and see," Buffy said with tears I her eyes she had never had to brake up with someone.

Spike looked at her, tears were forming behind his eyes, "What is it someone else I'm sorry if you think that I was flirting with Faith I wasn't I swear, I will change I swear." He looked at Buffy with pleading eyes, "I can change I will I swear I will be anything you want me to be please!"

"Spike I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I love you like a brother and I hope you can forgive me for doing this." Buffy said tears started to fall that she didn't attend on happening

Before Buffy and Spike both knew it Spike's fist connected to Buffy face and Buffy flew to the ground. "You will wish you were never born Summers believe me!" With that Spike left on his motorcycle.

"Buffy you OK?" Willow asked pulling up the girl.

"Yeah thanks loser, I'm fine," Buffy said cleaning off herself.

"What was that?" Willow continued without noticing she wasn't wanted.

"I have to go bye" With that Buffy left and got into Faith's car and went home.

Buffy was finishing putting lip-gloss on when she heard the door bell ring. She looked at her watch and said, "Right on schedule." She walked to the door and answered it. She didn't look at the person before she answered it. "Hey A-" Someone's fist hit her in the eye and she hit the other side of the wall.

"You BITCH! You think you can just get rid of me like that? You have so much to learn" It was Spike he kicked her in the stomach. "You know you are the exact reason why girls shouldn't be taught." Spike kicked her in the chest again, "Now you get taught a lesson," He ripped her shirt open and before Spike had time to punch her again someone punched Spike and through him out the door.

"You have no right to touch Buffy like that," the person said Buffy perked up she knew it was Angel.

"Ha you broke up with me for that loser? I'll kill you. I promise I will." Spike yelled as he left with a trail of noise.

"You OK?" Angel asked kneeling down.

"Do I look OK?" Buffy asked clinging her shirt to her chest and her arm looked like it had an invisible sling on her holding it up. "Sorry. I guess Spike's looking for revenge.

"Love does things to people," Angel said closing the door. He pulled her up and kept her steady,

"It really does I'm just going to go and change my clothes be right down." Buffy said heading up the banquette stairwell. In five minutes Buffy walked solemnly down the stars with a bruise already visible on her left cheek, and notice Angel standing in the library reading a book. "Ready to work on our project,"

"No you should have those bruises heal first than we can work." Angel said looking up and down her.

"Well I'm a fast healer so you can just stay and help me get better," Buffy said closing the gap.

"OK" Angel said, "Where do you keep your first aid?"

"Oh shit I knew I forgot something it's in the bathroom upstairs to the left it has a picture of me in it and under the sink you'll find it there.

"Ok I'll go and get it. You stay here ok?" Angel said not even waiting for an answer. When Angel came walking downstairs Buffy was sitting on a chair and put her hands on her lap. Angel pulled out a sling and put it on her, being careful not to move the arm. He then put an icepack on her almost swollen cheek.

"It stings," Buffy said automatically putting her hand on Angels'. Her cheeks flushed red from the warmth of his hand. She leaned in and kissed him, she was shocked from the sparks that went on in the kiss.

Angel pulled away, "Buffy what are you doing?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," She said as he leaned into kiss her. Angel ran his tounge ran across her lips and parted them.

Angel got so deep into the makeout session that he forgot what time it was. When he pulled away he asked, "what time is it?"

"4:45. Why?" She asked

"Oh shit Buffy I have to go," He kissed her and got up.

"K bye," She said as he left.

* * *

**TTFN**

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSIBLE BYE!**

**FEED BACK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviews or won't update**

**Willow92**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 of A Person is always themselves

Hi I'm back I wanted to say thank you from all of the fabulous reviews they are so awesome! I'm happy that all of you like my story and I am sorry that it has been a while sense my last update! I was away and told my friend to update but she put out the wrong one so know that you know

Anyway I know you wanna read my story so here we go!♥

♥♥

"Bye," Buffy said 'that must have been the longest goodbye I have ever said.' Then Angel walked out of her life until the next day.

When Angel got home from work at 11: 40, he was greeted by his little sister Amanda. "Hey Mandy" Angel said not really paying attention to her that much.

"OK who'd you meet?" She said, "you have the 'I met someone face'." She got worried after what happened to Jeana Fiona she expected better from her brother than to get his heart run over again and again, "She better be rebound that's all I will say."

"OK fine when mom comes home tell her that I am in bed. I'm tired and I frankly don't feel like explaining myself." Angel headed to his room and closed the door on his sister she would know soon enough who he kissed.

"Don't come running to me when she brakes you heart!" She yelled smirking at the door "Can't wait to tell mom that you have a girl already." When she heard no answer she turned around and went to go and start dinner for the family. Everything was messed up in her life.

♥♥

Buffy walked into school with a pair of jeans and a tank top. She looked around for Angel and saw him with his ex-girlfriend. She walked over to them but she hid behind the door to hear what they were saying

"So Angel I heard you and Buffy were going out," Jeana spat out and looked him in the eye, "Is that true?"

"No we're just working on a project. I don't see why you care." Angel said to her putting his algebra book back in his locker and taking out his history and science books.

"I care because I saw you guys kiss yesterday. Remember why we broke up?" Jeana whispered which Buffy had to strain to here it.

"You spied on us?" Angel asked narrowing his eyes on her.

"Yes but why would you care? You were so damn into your studies to even listen to me. Are you going to do the same to Buffy because if you are you should just leave her now." With that Fiona walked away leaving Angel slamming his locker and Buffy thinking why she would breakup with him? Ok sure he was involved with his studies but she should still ya know like him.

Buffy walked over to him and saw the hurt look on his angelic face. "Hey what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" She sighed she knew the answer but couldn't say it to him.

"Ya I'm fine," he ran his hand along her cheek, "So are we still on for tonight? Or did you change your mind?"

"Why would I change my mindâ l like you a lot why should"

"I don't know," He saw Jeana looking at them and said, "I got to go but I will see you tonight." He said going to Algebra as the bell rang

"OK bye," Buffy said and saw Buffy standing there she was about to go over there when someone pulled her back to where she was and pushed her up against the locker, "What the he-"

"Shut up Buffy." Darla said, "Give it up!" She said in a harsh tone

"Give what up?" Buffy looked confused and had no idea what Darla was talking abut all she knew was that it was something bad. What could it be though? She had no clue.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She was starting t get annoyed she always hated Buffy Summers she just hung with her so she could be popular.

"NO I don't seriously." Buffy started to look worried. What was Darla going to do with her? Darla slapped her 'boy I am getting beet up so badly these days I don't even know why I try.'

"Angel is mine, I loved him sense I laid eyes on him. I wanted to be with him but he had a girl friend so I waited and then they brake up. I think perfect it is finally my chance to win him over. Yet here you come claiming you hate him and then you suddenly fall in love with him when you are assigned a stupid paper. I love him and will KILL anyone who tries to take him from me," just then Darla pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"I'm sorry really I am I won't go near Angel again." Buffy said shakily, "What about the project"

"Fine just don't go near him like you are going to kiss him like last night. So take this as your warning," Darla left her there shaking. 'Jeez everyone knows about last night was it on the news or something?'

"Yo B, what's up with you today you act and look like u saw death! You haven't touched your food" Faith said looking at her best friend worried.

"Ya I did see death today," she murmured under her breath, "Sorry I have been thinking about things." Buffy said looking at Faith. Faith looked at her curiously. "Darla will kill me if I ever touch Angel in a non-school-touchy way. I'm scared I don't think she's kidding either."

"Sounds like you have a dilemma. Kind of like when Cordy and I fought over who got Dan, that was funny." Faith saw the look on Buffy's face, "But this isn't funny this is very very very bad. Very bad." Faith said and was about to stand up.

"Nice save" Buffy pulled her back down glimpsed over to Angel who was looking at her and smiled but she did not dare to smile back. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure B, anything at all."

"Good tell Angel that we can't have a relationship for various reasons," Buffy said looking back at Faith. Thinking about his talk with Jeana "I can't break his heart."

"Whatever B, I think your over reacting. I mean you two aren't even dating." Faith said with a smug on her face.

"Just do what I say," Buffy raised her voice a little not looking happy at all. And walked out going to the basketball court

"Fine whatever." Faith went over to tell him.

♥

Angel heard what Faith said and thought that it was for the better, "Angel are you OK?" Amanda said

"Two breaks in one week nice man!" Xander said jokingly as Angel left

"Shut up, Xander that isn't nice!" Willow said flashing eyes at him.

"You guys know what we need to do right?" Amanda said looking at all of the people at Buffy's table.

♥

"Hey you!" someone called out to Buffy.

Those people pushed her to a wall. Two of the four was Amanda and Willow, "Who do you think you are leading my only brother on like thatâ you are going to date him! You are going to be with him until he breaks it off! Or I will kill you!" Amanda said looking at her with a devilish grin

"I can't you don't understand-" Buffy tried to speak

"Your right we don't understand and we **_don't_** want to understand. But we have to for my best friend's sake bye." It was one of the guys who spoke this time I think his name was Xander.

What was Buffy going to do? She could flee the country or well take it like a person. Right now the first one looks the best!

♥

Buffy walked into Faith's house and told her the whole story even the situation that she was in, "What should I do Faith," Buffy pleaded. Faith was the only one out of her crew who really new her.

"You should run B, and never ever come back!" Faith said with evil eyes.

"wh-what?" With that Buffy left ran out of the house.

After she left Faith busted into tears. Just than Darla stepped out of the closet.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Darla smiled evily and left.

"I'm sorry B my prayers are with you. Beet them,"

♥

OHHHH

Anyone know what's going to happen hahahahaha!!!! Ok now you review because I wrote and updated than you review say what you think than the process goes again bye!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A Person is always Them Self

Time part 4

  
  
I don't own anyone but Fiona. If I did Buffy and Angel would never have broken up!!! Damn Joss...  
  
Summary: Buffy has everything including popularity. Angel has great friends and is good in school. What happens when Angel brakes up with his ex? Will they get feelings for each other or will they just hate each other still? AU&BA  
  
Dedication: this is dedicated to Heather, Lindsay, and Lacey... You guys rock!

  
Reviews: PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS STORY!!!!!

  
Spoilers: none that I really know of. But that could change

  
Rating: So fare I think PG but that also might change

  
A/N: Angel had a long term GF but she broke up with him. Also this is my first BA story even though I love them so I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Buffy walked through the New York streets like it had no meaning. A year ago from Today was the day she was kicked out of her hometown '_Sunnydale_.' She now had dark blonde hair, dark green eyes that lost the sparkle in them, and she was as pale as a ghost. It was times like these when the images of how she got here.

Flash Back

Buffy ran out of Faith's house. She panicked and ran as fast as she could to her house. She packed her bags and wrote her mom a note. She walked to the train station and got on a train to New York. She sat in a compartment by the window and got ready for a long ride.

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away_

_  
And you're left with yesterday _

_  
Left with the memories _

_  
I, I'll always think of you and smile _

_  
And be happy for the time _

_  
I had you with me _

_  
Though we go our separate ways _

_  
I won't forget so don't forget _

_  
The memories we made _

_Please remember, please remember _

_  
I was there for you _

_  
And you were there for me _

_  
Please remember, our time together _

_  
The time was yours and mine _

_  
While we were wild and free _

_  
Please remember, please remember me_

She thought about Darla and thought how much she would like to kick her ass right about now. Than her thoughts came to Cordelia and thought about how she would react to the scene **'_Oh my gosh I can't believe she left. I hope she brought good clothes_.**' She than thought about Faith, It wasn't like her to act like that. '_I think Darla made her do it. That bitch!_'

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say _

_  
And it's sad to walk away _

_  
With just the memories _

_  
Who's to know what might have been _

_  
We'll leave behind a life and time _

_  
I'll never know again  
  
Please remember, please remember _

_  
I was there for you _

_  
And you were there for me_

_  
And remember, please remember me_

Boy did she miss everyone already.

_Please remember, please remember _

_  
I was there for you _

_  
And you were there for me _

_  
Please remember, our time together _

Most of all Buffy missed being in the arms of her Angel. She missed his voice and the way he wrapped his arms around her.

_  
The time was yours and mine _

_  
While we were wild and free _

_  
Please remember, please remember me  
  
And how we laugh and how we smile _

_  
And how this heart was yours and mine _

_  
And how a dream was out of reach _

_  
I stood by you, you stood by me _

_  
We took each day and made it shine _

_  
We wrote our names across the sky _

_  
We ride so fast, we ride so free _

_  
And I knew that you had me _

_Please remember_

But she had to go

Buffy's thoughts finally remerged when she bumped into a large muscular chest. "Sorry," she said and kept walking.

"Buffy?" Buffy turned her head to look into the eyes of her one and only Angel.

"Angel?" Buffy couldn't believe this was happening, "How'd you find me?"

"I didn't. What happened to you? Everyone thought you were dead or worse." Angel said looking for that sparkle in her eyes she always had, but it was gone.

"I know. How is everyone?" Buffy asked. Just than a hand slid up his arm and to his shoulder, she could easily see the wedding ring on the hand.

"I'm fine thank you Buffy for everything," Darla smiled. "Angel and I are getting married." She showed her the ring, Buffy than looked at Angel.

Buffy realized she was frowning than smiled, "congratulations,"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN

I NEED REVIEWS OR I MIGHT GET WRITERS BLOCK ;)

OK Well I was thinking about it and thought that I should have a poll on who should get Xander?

Should the pairing be Anya and Xander or Cordelia and Xander??????

Please tell me

Bye

Fiona AKA Willow92 W92


	5. Chapter 5

A Person is Always Them Self Part

**Part 5 Found**

I don't own anyone but Jeana and maybe a few people in the future. If I did Buffy and Angel would never have broken up!!! Damn Joss...  
  
Summary: Buffy has everything including popularity. Angel has great friends and is good in school. What happens when Angel brakes up with his ex? Will they get feelings for each other or will they just hate each other still? AU&BA  
  
Dedication: this is dedicated to Heather, Lindsay, and Lacey... You guys rock!

  
Reviews: PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS STORY!!!!!

  
Spoilers: none that I really know of. But that could change

  
Pairings: Starts out BS for like one-two chapters, BA mostly, X/C, W/? I need help picking for Willow should it be Tara or OZ?

  
A/N: Angel had a long term GF but she broke up with him. Also this is my first BA story even though I love them so I hope you guys like it.

Willow92

* * *

"Ya thanks but after you left it was a shoe in for me," Darla smiled at her while Angel frowned.

"Why did you leave Buffy?" Angel asked her pouring his eyes into her.

"Some people wouldn't leave me alone 'bout it." Buffy glared at Darla than back at angel. "Why did you guys leave good ol' Sunny Dale?"

"We were planning on having our wedding here. Isn't that great?" Darla answered the question.

Wow that's great well I have to go…maybe I'll see you later?" Buffy said to both but directly to Angel.

"Where are you staying?" Angel asked her

"At a motel," Buffy said

"Ya later Buffy," Angel said looking at her.

Buffy started to go in the direction they were heading while Angel and Darla took a second and lingered there. Buffy took the opportunity and hit Darla in the face. "Thanks a lot Bitch for making me leave!" Buffy said and ran to her apartment as she ran inside without checking in.

"That Bitch she ruined my very happy day!" Darla said fixing her make up.

"What did Buffy mean by that?" Angel asked not helping her up.

"It doesn't matter baby, we should just get inside." Darla said trying to reason with him

"I think it does," Angel said in a fierce tone, "Where you the one who made her leave?" Angel looked Darla strait in the eye things starting to flare up inside him.

"Yes but it was for a good cause baby!" Darla said after her lover started to run the way Buffy went.

Angels heart was racing, he tried every motel but one. He went to the front desk. "Hi and welcome to Motel 8. How may I help you?" The man at the front desk asked.

"Yes could I please have the room of Buffy Summers?" Angel asked. The man at the front desk nodded his head and muttered out the numbers '27'. "Ok thanks" Angel said and made his way to Buffy's room. Angel knocked on the door.

"I'm coming just a second," Buffy said walking to open the door. When she opened the door to someone she thought she would never see again. "What do you want?" She said icily

"I want to apologize for myex-fiancé," Angel said drawing out a conclusion that Darla was going to be the first ex-fiancé.

Wait ex?" Buffy asked stunned.

"Ex," Angel said as it started to rain. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Buffy said moving and letting him in. When he came in she shut the door. "Why is she over?" Buffy asked sitting down on a chair.

"Because she drove away the most important thing in the world to me," Angel said outlining her face with his fingers as he kneeled in front of her.

"What is that so ever fantastic thing?" Buffy asked praying to god that it was her. 

"You," Angel said as he leaned in there four heads next to each other, "And now that I found you I'm never letting to you go." He leaned in to kiss her, Buffy felt a bolt of electricity flow through her as she edged closer to him and put her arms around his neck. He stood up never breaking the kiss and laid her on the bed. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She replied kissing him.

* * *

**I fixed the past 4 chapters then I'm going to finishe the 6th chapter... i have been so busy this summer i very much forgot about this story. I hope you guys can forgive me... i should have the next Chapter up by next week.**

****

**By the way I need a Beta Reader**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Sorry it took a while to get up. But I don't feel like writing smut sorry.**

****

**TBC…not over yet but it will be if you don't write in a review**

**Please review I'm starting to get writers block so I really need your reviews! Ok pease do it!**

**Always ad forever Willow92 **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews it means a lot that you guys like this story.**

** I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, my computer crashed. First all the programs started to be destroyed. Then when we re-did the hard drive we didn't have Microsoft Word. Although first we had to get all of the virus out of it... there were more than 500! That's crazy. **

**Well anyway on with the story...**

**A Person is Always Them Self Part 6**

* * *

**The Morning After**

**The sun rays danced across Buffy's face as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the hotel that she stayed in and patted the bed next to her, Angel was fast asleep. She stretched her arms and tried to pull out of the tight embrace she was entranced in. She kept trying to escape but it seemed that the grip kept getting tighter.**

**"Ya know if you keep my tied to this bed I will either have to pee on it or get a bladder infection." Buffy talked into the silence of the sun-light room. When no Answer came she decided to try and remove the hand from her waist.**

**"It's a Sunday morning your suppose to sleep in." Angel informed her jetting hit eyes open.**

**"But that would take all the fun out of seeing you when your cranky, and all morning wakey," Buffy joked and pecked his mouth as she swung her legs over the edge.**

**Angel awoke and put his legs on the floor and stepped over to the Room Service menu. "And for breakfast Miss Summers what would care for?" He called aloud to her as she stalked across the room to where he stand and**

**Leaned over his shoulder she spoke, "Pancakes, waffles. And oh! We could do the like you know pancakes and waffles." She grinned as she spoke.**

**Angel turned around and grinned pecked her on the lips, "Mind sharing?" Her answer was a long romantic kiss.**

**"Do you mind if I head in for a shower I feel all icky." Buffy asked.**

**"Go Ahead" Angel said**

**After Angel ordered the breakfast and Buffy got out of the shower, they layed down next to each other on the bed, both were facing each other, Buffy still had damp hair. They held hands and just enjoyed each others presence for the first time in so long. "I think we should go and visit Sunnydale, I know everyone wants to see you. I called them while you were in the shower. We all looked so hard for you, I think they would want some explanations to why you left. Personally I know I would like some too." He whispered speaking softly for the moment.**

**"I know you all missed me but i think right now it's one of the worse things I could do, I mean I just couldn't face them, it would be to hard and scary. I know I would love to see Cordy and Faith and Harm again. But I know it would just be to difficult, not to mention that Darla probably got everyone to believe her making up some bogus story. I might be a blonde but I'm not that stuped, I could never walk myself into a trap like that, it would only hurt me more. And for one thing who do you think you are calling them and telling them that I should see them all again. I think it would be awful " Buffy babbled louder back.**

**Angel held her hand and kissed her knuckles. " I think it was a polite and nice thing to do. It would be good everyone wants to see you they all miss you, I'm sure they would understand."**

**"You don't even understand you don't know the story," Buffy raised her voice louder as she got up from where she sat.**

**"Than God dammit Buffy, tell me the story, why is it so horrible?" Angel spoke louder, it was just lower than a yell.**

**" You want to know what happened, your fucking fiancé had to go and threatened me, hit me, pointed a gun at me, and tried to kill me. All because I got what she most craved for. But no thats not enough she had to go and convince Faith to tell me to run and leave. Now here's the bonus ****YOUR FRIENDS decided to pin me and threaten to kill me also. So unless you had a better solution other than to run, please, please tell me now." Buffy said back. Not even biting her toung.**

**"You could have told someone Buffy, you could have at least tried and make it better. You could have trusted me, that's after all what a relationship is all about." Angel said whispering again.**

**"I'm sorry Angel, I'm sorry I can't be perfect. I'm sorry that I had to I don't know leave, but I was scared I was scared that I was really going to get hurt."**

**"I very highly doubt that Darla would have hurt you."**

**"I wasn't scared by Darla, I was scared by you!"**

**"What's that mean?"**

**"What do you think Angel, I can't help but feel things that I never wanted to feel in the first place. I was so content with my life, and then you happen. It feels like I don't deserve you. I thought that if you saw who I truly was you would leave me." Buffy started sobbing and her hands flew to cover her mouth.**

**Angel stood there shocked from her outburst he walked to where she stood and held her in his arms. "I love you. I love you so much. I will never leave you. I promise."**

**TBC**

**So did you guys like it or hate it. listen I really need help with this including a beta reader... I hate to say this but I lost the e-mail of my old one. My computer broke down a month ago n I have been having trouble writing without mistakes.**

**PLEASE REVIEW it would mean the world to me...**

**W92**


End file.
